El verano en que algo cambió
by Scarwitch
Summary: Verano, una playa a la luz de la luna, una chica enamorada...¿acaso se necesita algo más?
1. A Solas en el Expreso de Hogwarts

Bueno este es mi primer fic, así que no seais malos conmigo.

Ocurre despues de la Orden del Fénix, así que ya sabes...

No se que calificación ponerle, no será demasiado fuerte, pero trata de la PRIMERA vez, así que mentes sensibles, abstenerse.

¡Ah!, todos los personajes que os suenen, son de J.K. Rowling, los que no, míos, aunque puede que no salgan demasiados.

Todo sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto.

Solo la necesidad de escribir mis tonterías.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**A solas en el Expreso de Hogwarts.**

Hacía media hora que el Expreso de Hogwarts atravesaba Inglaterra a toda velocidad.

En uno de los compartimentos iban dos jovenes, un chico de pelo negro extrañamente alborotado con gafas y una muchacha pelirroja.

Ambos evitaban mirarse, en silencio, como si acabaran de discutir.

Al cabo de un rato, la chica no pudo contenerse:

- Entonces... ¿tan horrible te pareció? – dijo mientras miraba a traves de la ventanilla del tren.

- ¡¡No me pareció nada en absoluto!! ¿De acuerdo? Será mejor para los dos hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

- Pero...

- Sin peros, Ginny, olvidalo.

- Bien, Harry, de acuerdo entonces... – susurró mientra intentaba evitar el temblor de su barbilla.

"Bien", pensó Harry, "eso tenemos que hacer, olvidarlo".

Pero mientras trataba de autoconvencerse de que era lo mejor, no pudo evitar mirar a Ginny. Tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza y no paraba de tragar saliva, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

Olvidarlo, ¡ja!, ¿a quién demonios intentaba engañar?

¿Cómo puede olvidar alguien la primera vez que hace el amor?

Él no, desde luego.

Pero lo que le parecía realmente increíble era la manera en la que se había producido.

Y sobre todo, con quién.

En primer lugar, nunca había pensado seriamente como sería, pero daba por supuesto que con alguien con quién estuviera saliendo algún tiempo.

En fin, una novia formal.

Y lo mas parecido que había tenido a una novia era la desastrosa cita que tuvo con Cho.

Lo único bueno que había sacado de aquello era el beso que ella le dio bajo el muérdago antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

También estaba lo que pasó al final del curso. Después de aquello, lo último en lo que podía pensar era en chicas o citas o lo que sea.

Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no morirse de remordimientos y de pena.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que era Ginny.

La menor de los Weasley, lo mas parecido que tenía a una familia.

La hermana pequeña de Ron, su mejor amigo.

Que probablemente le mataría cuando se enterara.

Solo pensar en ello le hacia sentirse un cerdo degenerado.

Pero claro, si obviaba esos incómodos lazos familiares, quedaba lo siguiente.

Ginny era una chica preciosa, inteligente y muy simpática. Había demostrado ser muy valiente y muy buena bruja. Jugaba genial al quiddich.

Y le había dicho que le quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

¿Qué demonios debería haber hecho?

En fin, para ser completamente sincero, si ambos no hubieran estado un poco bebidos, es muy probable que no se hubieran dejado llevar de esa manera. Pero no podría asegurarlo rotundamente.

- No, Ginny – susurró – no me pareció horrible. En realidad, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, lo había soltado.

Ginny volvió repentinamente la cara, soltó un pequeño grito y las lágrimas que había intentado contener salieron descontroladas.

"¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO, IMBECIL!!" se dijo a si mismo.

- Lo...lo siento, no...no debería haberlo dicho, Ginny, por favor, no llores...

Se sentó a su lado sin saber que hacer exactamente. Ella se lo puso fácil, le echó los brazos al cuello mientras sollozaba.

- Ha-a-a-arry,¡hip! yo-o-o-o... ¡hip!

- Ya vale, venga, dejalo ya, no pasa nada...- dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda.

- ¡NO! – dijo, separandose de él – es es es que-e-e-e qui-quiero de-e-ecirtelo...

¡¡Paramitambienhasidolomejorquemehapasadonunca!!

Tenia la cara completamente roja, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientra esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Pensó que nunca la había visto tan guapa como en ese momento.

No pudo evitar sonreir también.

En ese momento supo lo que tenia que hacer.

Que se sintiera confuso al respecto no significaba que no supiera lo que sentía.

Levantó suavemente su barbilla, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

Al terminar, Ginny se acurrucó entre sus brazos y susurró:

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ya veremos, Ginny, ya veremos...


	2. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esta situ...

**Capitulo 2:**

**¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esta situación?**

"Ya veremos"

¡Puff! Como si supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Le pasaba una cosa curiosa. Cuando tenia que decirle cualquier cosa a Ginny, daba la sensación de saber exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero en su cabeza sus pensamientos giraban de manera vertiginosa.

Pasaba por todos los estados de ánimo, del pánico a la felicidad, en menos de un segundo.

Era realmente agobiante.

- ¿Ya has dejado de llorar?

- Si...eso creo.

- Deberías ir a lavarte la cara, se nota demasiado que has llorado y Hermione y Ron no tardarán en volver del vagón de los prefectos. Estoooo...estamos de acuerdo en que no debemos contar nada de momento,¿verdad?

- Si, será lo mejor. De acuerdo

- Bien.

- Bien. Enseguida vuelvo.

Bueno, al menos eso estaba claro. Mejor tomar las cosas con calma. O tendría un ataque de histeria.

De repente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo por primera vez desde que... tuvo lugar el incidente. No estaba de más aprovechar para poner su mente en orden.

En primer lugar, ¿cómo demonios había llegado a esta situación?

Era duro recordar el inicio de las vacaciones. El regreso a Privet Drive era peor cada año, pero el hecho de averiguar que estaba condenado a ello por su propia seguridad, le resultaba especialmente doloroso.

Le parecía increíble que el lugar donde le habían tratado toda su vida como un apestado, fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo para él.

Mientras pudiera seguir llamándolo "casa", nadie podría tocarle.

Aunque, claro, ¿para qué tanta molestia?

El señor Harry Potter habia demostrado su gran astucia e inteligencia, lanzandose de cabeza a las garras de Voldemort.

¿Acaso se paró un instante a pensar en si las visiones que tenía eran una trampa?

Nooo, el SABIA perfectamente que veía los pensamientos de Voldemort sin que él se diera cuenta.

Los demás no tenían ni idea.

Así que como era verdad todo lo que veía en sus sueños, ¿quién mejor que él para acudir al rescate de su padrino?

Ya lo había hecho antes, se le daba bien. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Nunca podría perdonarse su estupidez. Él mejor que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz Voldemort. Él fue testigo de lo que pasó con Cédric, ¿por qué no se detuvo a pensar un momento? ¿por qué no hizo caso a Hermione? ¿por qué no quiso escuchar a nadie?

Porque dedicó el año a estar furioso con todo el mundo, especialmente con la gente que más le apreciaba, cosa que no merecían ni por asomo.

Todos los sucesos que le habían rodeado sin que acabara de entender el por qué, habían explotado en su interior y le habían convertido en un imbécil arrogante.

Pero el precio pagado por ello fue demasiado alto. Aún no podía creer que Sirius no volvería jamás. Era lo más parecido que podría tener a un padre y lo había perdido.

Era como si estuviera condenado a estar solo.

Quizá fuera lo mejor. Puso a sus amigos en un serio peligro. Tuvieron muchísima suerte de salir prácticamente indemnes.

Y también estaba el asunto de la profecía.

"El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conocerá... y uno de ellos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... el único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera..."

"Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..."

Esas palabras se habían grabado en su mente como un hierro candente.

Nunca estaría a salvo.

Su destino estaba escrito.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, Voldemort acabaría con él.

Dándole vueltas a estos asuntos, intentando al mismo tiempo no ahogarse con los terribles remordimientos que sentía, transcurrió el mes de julio. Para felicidad de sus tíos, se dedicó a vegetar al mismo tiempo, con lo que fueron las vacaciones más tranquilas desde que ingresó en Hogwarts.

Aparte de eso, lo más curioso era, que para los parámetros habituales de los Dursley, habían estado realmente encantadores.

Cuando su tía Petunia le trajo un montón de ropa nueva y sobre todo, de SU talla, Harry pensó que le estaban gastando una broma.

Pero los Dursley no tenían sentido del humor, así que no podía ser eso.

Cuando le dieron permiso para hablar por teléfono con Hermione y con Ron, por cierto, debía enseñarle de una vez por todas la manera correcta de utilizarlo o conseguiría dejarle sordo, creyó alucinar.

Y cuando durante una comida, sus tíos le dijeron que estaba muy delgado, que hiciera el favor de comer en condiciones, se quedó tan pasmado que casi se atragantó.

Sabía perfectamente que el único motivo de esa actitud eran las veladas...no, las directas amenazas de los miembros de La Orden Del Fénix preocupados por el bienestar de Harry, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Lástima que en realidad le importara todo un pimiento.

No se merecía que se preocuparan tanto por él.

Lo único que rompió la rutina que se había autoimpuesto fue la llegada de los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.S.

Como suponía, había sacado sobresaliente en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Y recibido un suspenso en Adivinación. Mejor así, no tenía ningún interés en continuar con ella. Pero se alegró de haber sacado las notas suficientes en las asignaturas necesarias para intentar convertirse en Auror.

Lo de Pociones era de risa. Había sacado una nota increíblemente buena para como transcurrían las clases durante el año. Estaba seguro de que si Snape no fuera su profesor, habría sacado otro sobresaliente.

Lo malo era que tendría que seguir soportándolo. Y no estaba seguro de poder.

El rencor que sentía Snape por su padre y por Sirius lo había trasladado a él. Y ahora era recíproco. Lo de Sirius fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Porque pudo haber hecho algo más para evitar lo sucedido, estaba seguro.

Así, que sin darse cuenta, llegó el día de su cumpleaños. Se sorprendió de que Hedwig no le trajera ninguna respuesta de la carta que le envió a Hagrid y más sabiendo que por la fecha, la recibiría el 31 de julio.

Se encogió de hombros y se dijo:

- Estará ocupado.

Lo más seguro es que Ron y Hermione le llamaran. Aunque lo que de verdad quería es que estuvieran allí con él.

Los últimos días de curso había rehuido su compañía, pero este año se encontraba tan mal, que lo que más deseaba en el mundo es que llamaran al timbre y aparecieran en la puerta.

Eran las doce de la mañana y aún estaba tumbado en la cama, sin ganas de nada cuando su tía Petunia llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Aún holgazaneando? Levántate y sal, tienes visita.

- ¿Visita? ¿Estas de broma?

- No. Sal de una vez.

Aún pensando que le tomaba el pelo, se levanto y la siguió escaleras abajo.

Lo que vió le dejó de piedra.

Allí estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, el señor Weasley y Remus Lupin.

¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!

* * *

Gracias a todos los que habeis dejado reviews.

Me alegro de que os guste.

Espero que os siga interesando.


	3. ¡¿Vacaciones!

**Capitulo 3 :**

**¡¿Vacaciones?!**

- ¿Harry? ¿Puedo pasar ahora?

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si, claro, Neville, por supuesto...

- ¿Estás solo? Ibas a hablar con Ginny de algo, ¿no?

- Si, ya hemos terminado, ha ido al lavabo... Siento que... te hallamos echado de tu compartimento, teníamos que resolver... un malentendido.

- Ya, eso me ha parecido. No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

- ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Bien, bastante bien, si...

Neville le miraba con cautela, como si no supiera a lo que atenerse.

- ¿Y tú?

- Bien, como siempre.- Le seguía mirando fijamente. Le estaba empezando a poner nervioso - ¿Has salido de viaje?

- Si...

¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero qué...

- Pero Harry, ¿qué tipo de recibimiento es ese? – dijo Hermione haciéndose la enfadada.

- Cualquiera diría que no te alegras... – siguió Ron.

- ¡No!, no es eso, es que nunca hubiera imaginado...

- ¡Ja!, vaya cara de pasmado que has puesto, Harry.- remató Ginny mientras intentaba contener la risa.

Estaba absolutamente perplejo. Hace un momento estaba tumbado en la cama deseando ver a sus amigos y de repente, allí estaban.

- La próxima vez pediré un millón de galeones, puede que tambien aparezca de la nada... - murmuró.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, nada...bueno, ¿qué haceís aquí?

- Venimos a buscarte. Os vais de viaje.- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Si, Harry. Necesitas un descanso.- Continuó Lupin.

Harry miró a todos como si no entiendiera exactamente lo que querían decir.

- ¿Irme? ¿A dónde? Yo no puedo irme de aquí hasta que no empiece el curso.

Volvió un poco la cabeza para ver lo que hacía su tía. No paraba de frotarse las manos de manera compulsiva y dar botecitos nerviosos mientras su mirada pasaba de los visitantes a la ventana.

- Por favor, pasen al salón, estarán más cómodos.

"Vaya, cuanta educación", pensó Harry

- Tranquila, no tardaremos mucho, Sra. Dursley.

- Eso dijo Dumbledore, espero que sea cierto...- contestó su tía saliendo del salón hacia la cocina y dando por concluida la conversación.

El hecho de que su tía mantuviera contacto con el director de Hogwarts no dejaba de resultarle sorprendente.

Y aún más que su tío parecía no saberlo.

Su tía no parecía una mujer capaz de ocultarle algo a su marido. Y sin embargo lo había hecho. Por él.

Por el hijo de su hermana, a la que odiaba.

Quizás después de todo tuviera un corazón dentro del pecho y no una piedra.

Pero, francamente, lo había disimulado de maravilla todos estos años.

- Harry, despierta. Tienes que hacer la maleta, date prisa.

- ¿Qué maleta? Quereis explicarme de una vez que estais haciendo aquí.

- ¿Estás sordo?, nos vamos de vacaciones - dijo Ron - Ginny, Hermione, tú y yo.

- Sé que parece raro...- continuó Hermione, pero Lupin la detuvo.

- Harry, todo está en orden. No te habíamos dicho nada de lo que estábamos planeando, porque no queremos que nadie sepa donde vamos. Si, yo también os acompaño. Trataremos de descansar, relajarnos y pasarlo bien. Creo que lo hemos ganado, ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada más que explicar de momento

- Así que venga, acompañad a Harry a recoger sus cosas, que nos vamos - sentenció el señor Weasley.

Aún perplejo, se quedó mirando a todos sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Oh!, ¿será posible?, Ginny, Ron, subamos arriba. Ya que Harry parece haber sufrido un colapso, haremos el equipaje por él - ordenó Hermione.

- Vale. Yo quiero ver la habitación de Harry- dijo Ginny alegremente mientras subian las escaleras.

- ¿Qué te crees que puede haber en su habitación, Ginny? - dijo Ron.

- No sé, ¿algo que no deba ver una joven inocente como yo? Como esas revistas muggles donde salen chicas ligeras de ropa...

- Tranquila, no hay nada de eso en mi habitación. ¿Por qué piensas que yo tengo algo así? Es la segunda a la derecha, está abierta...

Los tres dieron un salto, no le habían oído seguirles.

- Porque eres un chico. Y a los chicos os gustan esas cosas.- dijo mientras miraba burlonamente a Ron. Se había puesto tan rojo que parecía a punto de reventar.

Le oyó murmurar por lo bajo lo que parecía una cuenta atrás mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

"Aquí hay algo que no me han contado" pensó Harry.

- Ginny, no seas tan cotilla, déjalo ya – dijo Hermione mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada - ¿qué hay que llevarse Harry?

- No sabeis lo que detesto que me oculteis cosas.

Todos se quedaron parados y en silencio. Ron se dio la vuelta y empezó a explicar:

- Harry, no lo hacemos porque queramos, es por una buena razón...

- Venga, ¿no te irás a enfadar otra vez? – dijo Hermione preocupada y un poco exasperada a la vez – sabes que todo lo hacemos por tu bien.

Sus amigos se quedaron callados esperando la reacción de Harry.

- Ni hablar. Os he echado tanto de menos, que parecía que fuera a ahogarme.- dijo en voz muy baja mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Escondió su cara entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Se encontraba verdaderamente mal. Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta este momento.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron petrificados sin saber que hacer. Ginny se acercó a la ventana y soltó como el que no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Ves? Estás demasiado tenso. Seguro que no te pasaría si tuvieras esas revistas muggles.

- ¡¡GINNY!!- Gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Pero Ginny no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Harry había sustituido los sollozos por una especie de risa que iba convirtiéndose en carcajadas.

Ginny también se reía a la vez que se vislumbraba en su cara un deje de satisfacción. La burrada que había soltado funcionó a la perfección.

Tanto, que hasta Hermione y Ron no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas también.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto. Pero es que he estado muy poco inspirada.

Será por el calor. XD

Gracias, gracias, gracias, mil veces gracias por los reviews.

Me hace muchísima ilusión.

Hasta pronto, espero.


	4. Una mansión en la playa

**Capítulo 4 :**

**Una mansión en la playa.**

**- **¿Desde cuando eres tan bruta, Ginny?

- ¡¿Yo?! ¿Bruta? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí,

- No te imaginas hasta que punto puede llegar a serlo – dijo Ron.

Había vuelto a ponerse serio. – Esta mosquita muerta engaña, ¿sabes?

Se había puesto MUY serio. No le gustaba convertirse en objeto de burla, aunque fuera de pasada.

- Después de esto, yo no la definiría como una mosquita muerta , francamente...

- ¡Ja! – replicó Ginny .

- Aún no sé a cuento de que viene esta conversación. – intervino Hermione. Tambien se puso seria - Ni lo que le encontrais de divertido vosotros dos...

- Es que ES divertido – contestó Ginny.

- Si que lo es. - añadió Harry mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara. – Además, tú también te has reído.

-¡Ach! Lo que hay que oir...

- Bueno, ¿recogemos tus cosas o no, Harry? No tenemos todo el día.

Ron trató de zanjar el tema de una vez. Una cosa era relajar el ambiente y otra muy distinta perder la mañana con tonterías.

- Si, claro... No hay mucho que recoger, ahí está el baúl y ahí los libros. ¿Iremos

al Callejón Diagon a comprar material?

Harry parecía haberse tranquilizado, así que pudieron continuar la conversación por caminos menos embarazosos.

Entre los cuatro tardaron un momento en recoger todas las cosas, por lo que pudieron bajar rápidamente al vestíbulo. Las chicas delante con los paquetes más ligeros, la jaula de Hedwig y la Saeta de Fuego, Ron y Harry detrás con el baúl.

- Ron

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes que contarme lo de esas revistas.

- ¡Argh!

Definitivamente, Harry había conseguido calmarse por completo.

- Hemos terminado, Sr. Weasley - dijo Hermione.

- Bien, bien, - murmuró el padre de Ron mientras miraba aparentemente absorto la televisión de los Dursley. La fascinación del Sr. Weasley por los aparatos muggles no parecía tener fin.

- Arthur, será mejor que nos vayamos. Cuanto antes mejor

- Si claro, Remus...

-No podremos hasta que dejes de mirar ese aparato tan fijamente, Arthur.

Con un suspiro, se giró y se dirigió junto a Lupin a avisar a la tía de Harry de su marcha. Parecía un crío al que le quitaran un caramelo de las manos.

- Nunca llegaré a comprender que le parece tan interesante de esos artefactos – dijo Ginny.

- Pues son muy útiles. Deberíais tener una mente más abierta. – replicó Hermione.

Ginny y Ron la miraron como si hubiera dicho la mayor tontería que hubieran oído en toda su vida.

- Creo que nunca la podré abrir lo suficiente – le respondió Ron

- No hace falta que me lo jures – replicó Hermione irónicamente.

- ¿Y a donde vamos? Aún no me lo habeis dicho.

- No tenemos ni la más remota idea – contestó Ginny.- Pero nos han prometido que es un sitio genial y que lo pasaremos de maravilla.

- ¿Y por qué no os lo han dicho?

- Por seguridad, ya sabes...

- Ya, ya, me hago a la idea...Creo que nunca me acostumbraré del todo a esto.

Sus amigos le miraron con cautela y antes de que dijeran nada Harry habló.

- Tranquilos, no voy a montar el espectáculo...de momento.

Todos sonrieron aliviados.

Harry se acercó a la cocina en busca del Profesor Lupin, (para él siempre sería su profesor), y el Sr. Weasley.

- Estamos listos. Adiós, Tía Petunia. Nos veremos al final del curso. Eso creo, al menos...

- Adiós. Ten...mucho cuidado.

Harry se giró bruscamente y sin poder contenerse dijo – Tía Petunia, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Pero que, que, que...insoportable puedes llegar a ser, como si nunca nos hubiéramos preocupado en esta casa por tu bienestar.

- No, nunca lo habeis hecho.

- ¡Que desfachatez!

Harry la miró mientras se ponía blanca de ira. Le parecía increíble que a estas alturas quisiera aparentar, de una manera tremendamente torpe, ser algo que no era, una persona generosa y altruista que crió a su sobrino como a su propio hijo.

- Bueno, vale, lo que tu digas.

No quería irse con una discusión. Y a fin de cuentas, quizás solo quisiera ser educada.

- Gracias de nuevo, Sra. Dursley.

- Adiós, Sra. Dursley.

El brote de ira que le había provocado Harry le hizo completamente imposible contestar, solo un murmullo inaudible salió de sus labios.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida. Hermione agarró a Harry del brazo y le susurró:

- Siempre me ha costado creer lo que me contabas de tus tíos, pero tenías toda la razón, es verdaderamente desagradable.

- Y eso que no estaba Tío Vernon.

- La fiesta nunca está completa, ¿verdad? – intervino Ginny- me lo estoy imaginando, seguro que cuando tu tío se enfada contigo se pone muy rojo. Quedará conjuntadísimo con la palidez de tu tía. Harry, podrías haberles puesto en serio peligro. Esos colores no son nada saludables.

Todos soltaron una risotada.

- Bueno, chicos, vamos hacia aquella casa – ordenó Lupin.

- ¿La casa de la Sra. Figg?

- Así es Harry.

Arabella Figg era una vecina que había cuidado a Harry en muchas ocasiones en las que sus tíos no querían llevarlo con ellos. Luego resultó ser una squib a la que Dumbledore encomendó la tarea de vigilar a Harry.

El Sr. Weasley sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. Harry se sorprendió con lo que vio.

La casa estaba completamente vacía. No quedaba ni rastro de que allí hubiera estado viviendo nadie.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Y la Sra. Figg?

- Se marchó, Harry. Habiéndose descubierto su secreto y siendo una squib, lo único que podría pasarle es que pusiera su vida en peligro de manera innecesaria. Pero la casa nos va a venir muy bien.- contestó el Sr. Weasley

- Traed el equipaje de Harry con este otro.

En medio del salón había una enorme y gruesa alfombra. Sobre ella estaban los baúles y maletas de sus amigos.

- Los hemos traído durante la noche. Creamos una línea independiente de la Red Flú entre la chimenea de esta casa y La Madriguera. Y ahora usaremos esta alfombra...

- ¡¿Iremos volando sobre ella?!- exclamó Harry - ¿no estaban prohibidas?

- En Inglaterra sí, Harry- respodió el Sr. Weasley – aunque yo no acabo de entender cuál es el problema...

- Entonces para qué...

- Si no interrumpieras – le regañó Hermione – nos enteraríamos todos.

- Vale, vale, solo preguntaba - refunfuñó Harry.

- Crearemos un gran traslador. Como iremos cinco además de todos estos bultos, necesitábamos un objeto de gran tamaño. – explicó Lupin.

- ¿Cinco? ¿Tú no vienes, papá? – preguntó Ron.

- No, alguien debe quedarse aquí para dirigir la salida del traslador.

- ¿Desde cuando es necesario eso? Es la primera vez en mi vida que oigo algo así.

- Es por el peso y la distancia, Ron.

- ¿Tan lejos vamos? El Profesor Dumbledore creó uno que nos llevó de Londres a Hogwarts y no necesitó algo así - intervino Harry.

- Nosotros no somos Dumbledore – contestaron al unísono los adultos.

- Además, vamos bastante más lejos – concluyó Lupin mientras se ponía sobre la alfombra lo mas centrado que le permitía el equipaje.

- Venga, basta de cháchara, poneros de rodillas sobre la alfombra, será más cómodo – ordenó el Sr. Weasley. Él se quedó fuera de la alfombra – Remus, a la de tres...

Los cuatro muchachos obedecieron inmediatamente.

- ¡¡Lugar secreto de vacaciones, allá vamos!! – exclamó Ginny.

- Va a ser genial, estoy segura- dijo Hermione emocionada – un mes de vacaciones todos juntos, aún no me lo creo.

Ron sonreía mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amigo a la vez que murmuraba:

- Ni yo.

Harry no pudo evitar contagiarse del entusiasmo de sus amigos. Sí, seria genial tener un mes de vacaciones con las personas que más apreciaba.

- Uno, dos, tres, ¡PORTUS!

Todos sintieron como si un gancho les tirara del ombligo. La diferencia que notaban con otros trasladores era la velocidad. Siempre era una sensación de vértigo incontrolable, pero en esta ocasión era como si la multiplicaran por mil. Harry trataba de mirar a los lados para ver como iban los demás, pero le resultaba imposible.

Cuando ya empezaba a sentirse incapaz de contener las náuseas, todo paró.

Excepto Lupin, todos dieron de bruces contra el suelo. Los cuatro estaban pálidos. Ginny y Hermione trataban de contener las arcadas y Ron se secaba el sudor que le caía por la frente.

- ¿Que tal todo, chicos?

- Genial – murmuró Harry. ¿Por qué los medios de transporte mágico constituían un serio peligro para la integridad de las personas?¿Qué tipo de desequilibrados creaban esos instrumentos de tortura?

- Es un poco agobiante, pero es rápido, ¿no? – dijo Lupin

- Si, si, muy rápido – consiguió decir Hermione.

- Bueno, ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó Ron. Se había puesto de pie y miraba alrededor suyo totalmente boquiabierto - ¡¡Guau!!

Estaban en el centro de un enorme salón. Estaba decorado de una manera muy lujosa pero a la vez muy sencilla. En las paredes se alternaban estanterías llenas de libros con enormes cuadros. Eran pinturas mágicas y en ellos estaban retratados los caballos alados más bellos que habían visto jamás. Como en las pinturas de Hogwarts, las figuras cambiaban de un cuadro a otro, pero lo hacían con una gracia que hacía casi imposible que apartaras la vista.

El conjunto de los muebles y su disposición daban un aspecto muy acogedor. Era como si estuvieras en la casa de tus sueños.

Pero lo mejor era la luz.

La luz entraba a raudales por unos enormes ventanales que daban a una gran terraza.

Todos se dirigieron como hipnotizados hacia fuera. Antes de llegar a las puertas les llegó el olor. El olor inconfundible a sal y el ruido suave de las olas lamiendo la arena de la playa.

El más azul de los mares se extendía inabarcable ante ellos.

Feliz cumpleaños, Harry – susurró Lupin.

* * *

Bueno, después de mil años, continuamos con la historia.

Siento muchísimo haber dejado tanto tiempo colgado esto.

Espero acabar antes de la publicación del sexto libro.

Besos.


End file.
